


All I Want For Christmas

by jujukittychick



Series: Merry Trope-mas [13]
Category: Banlieue 13 (Movies)
Genre: Family Feels, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Non-Explicit Handjobs, Rare Pairings, Santa Damien, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujukittychick/pseuds/jujukittychick
Summary: Damien decides to play Santa for Leito and Lola, but they’re not the only ones that wind up with a present by the end of the night.(Originally posted to main collection 12/12/20)
Relationships: Leïto/Damien Tomaso, Lola & Damien Tomaso
Series: Merry Trope-mas [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055879
Kudos: 5
Collections: 1 Million Words' A to Z Challenge, 1 Million Words' Swap of Joy, Happy Holidays





	All I Want For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> For 1_million_words a-z challenge - A and their unofficial Swap of Joy, Merry Trope-mas Day #12: Best Friends to Lovers
> 
> This is essentially full of most of the holiday stuff prompts, decorations and lights and all things merry and bright lol.

Damian didn’t know when he’d had such a fun Christmas holiday. Leito had mentioned how he and Lola, along with Tao and her crew, who had moved into the complex next to theirs, were planning on doing something special for the kids of their buildings on Christmas Eve. When he showed up at their apartment bright and early to volunteer, he was greeted with a happy squeal and a playful kiss from Lola and a bright grin and hug from Leito.

Lola pulled him into the apartment, hugging his arm, “How are you here? What about work?”

“One of the benefits of being the boss now, I have most of today and tomorrow off; I just have to pop in to check on a few things later tonight, and then I’ll be back to work the day after Christmas.”

“So you’re all ours?” She looked up at him with a hopeful gaze.

Damian looked from her to Leito, smiling, before dropping a kiss on the top of her head, “All yours. So what are we doing?”

Over breakfast, the siblings explained how they were going to decorate a big tree in the plaza between the two buildings and they wanted to have someone dress up like Santa to hand out presents. 

Damian felt a bump against his foot and then Leito was giving him a playful once over. “I don’t know, I think you could play the jolly old fat man; you like going undercover right?”

“Oh thanks. You calling me old now?”

“Well, if the beard fits…”

Lola’s laughter rang through the apartment as Damian chased Leito around the room.

~~

The day was amazing. The weather was clear and the sun shining, the residents all milling around helping decorate the tree, and sometimes each other as tinsel wars broke out repeatedly through the day. Some of the nearby shopkeepers were passing out hot chocolate, coffee, and tea as the kids ran around playing and helping decorate the tree and plaza as they dodged around the adults. By the time evening started to roll around, the plaza was a giant mess of twinkling lights sparkling off of ornaments of all shapes and sizes and tinsel scattered as much on the residents and buildings as on the tree. People were singing carols, badly, and laughing and talking. It was beautiful.

Standing off to the side, Lola tucked under one arm while Leito leaned against him on the other side, Damian watched it all with pride. “You guys did a good thing here. You should be proud.”

Lola peeked up at him. “You helped too.”

Damian shrugged, “Yeah, but this was your idea, you guys pulled everyone together; you made this happen.”

Tao walked up to them, actually somewhat dressed for the weather in leggings and a long baggy sweater. “The cop is right, you did good work. Here, I believe this is yours for the night.”

Damian automatically caught what she tossed to him, looking down at the Santa hat in his hands. Laughing he shook his head, “Fine, fine, show me where I’m going and how we’re doing this.”

Tao grinned and tossed two more items to the siblings. “Don’t feel bad, they’re your elves.”

~~

The rest of the evening was fun and heart-warming in a different way. Dressed up as Santa and his elves, Lola and Leito handed Damien the gifts to give to each child that came up to speak to Santa. Leito had confided as they were getting changed that he had gotten together with the other gang leaders to discuss the plan the siblings made with Tao and they had all agreed to do something similar for the kids near their bases, that way after all the turmoil of the past several years, and their homes being destroyed two years ago, as many kids as possible would be able to at least have a little something for the holidays. 

After the last present was handed out, and he’d mingled a bit, Damien tracked down the siblings. Finally finding them talking to a group of older kids, he was content to watch them for a bit, the way they both looked softer, happier than they had in a long time. And if his gaze happened to linger for a while longer on Leito with his head thrown back, laughing, the clear twinkling lights twined around the light pole next to him making him glow, well that was his business.

Walking up behind them, Damien chuckled and pulled a strand of tinsel out of Lola’s hair, dangling it in front of her face.

As she spun around, her face fell slightly as she realized he was back in his regular clothes. “You’ve got to go already?”

“Yeah, I need to check in at the station, make sure nothing major has come up.”

She pouted but nodded, giving him a hug, her voice soft, “You’ll come to see us tomorrow? You’re not spending Christmas alone?”

“No, I won’t be spending Christmas alone. I have to visit my two favorite people, after all.”

Leito turned then, smirking before pulling him into a hug, “They must be pretty lucky then, being the favorites of the famous Damien Tomaso.”

Hugging Leito tighter, the two of them seeming to meld together, Damian murmured, “I don’t know, I think I’m the lucky one getting to have them in my life.”

The two separated only slightly, staring into each other’s eyes, reading the truth in their gazes when Lola touched both their arms, drawing their attention, before pointing up. On the supporting rail of the overhang they were standing under was a sprig of mistletoe. “Come on, boys, you know what this means.”

The two hesitated only a moment, Leito tilting his head, Damien’s eyebrows raising in surprise before nodding slightly. Then the two turned and yanked Lola into their hug, the two of them kissing opposite cheeks at the same time, sending her into giggles before she left smacking kisses on both their cheeks, and the bright red lipstick prints to prove it.

Checking the time, he bid farewell to the siblings and made his way to his car, eager to get work out of the way so he could enjoy his first Christmas day off in forever.

~~

The night was still, though never completely quietly, laughter and voices coming from the streets and alleys nearby, music and tv voices spilling from cracked windows. The windows and balconies were almost all decorated at least a little, from a cheap fake poinsettia to garlands and window clings, strands of lights both clear and multi-color outlining each family’s domain.

As Damien quietly slid the balcony door open, trying not to disturb the people within, he hiked the backpack he’d brought on his mission a little higher. With the light from the tiny Christmas tree in the corner spilling warmly into the otherwise dark apartment, Damien snuck through the room, making sure to watch his step on the kitchen tile so his shoes didn’t squeak or tap and give his presence away. He’d just reached the living room when a masculine voice froze him in his tracks.

“You should know it’s not a good idea to break into my apartment.”

Damien shrugged and held his hands out as he turned around, “What can I say, you shouldn’t leave your balcony door unlocked.”

“And what’s a cop doing sneaking in balcony doors?” Bare feet padded quietly from an open bedroom door.

“You don’t have a chimney.” Damien grinned at Leito as the dark haired man stopped in front of him.

“Idiot.” Leito rolled his eyes, smiling as he tweaked the ball at the end of the Santa hat that Damien wore. “I thought you had to work?”

“I did, and I finished what I needed to. I kind of promised a couple of important people that they’d have my company for Christmas after all. And it’s after midnight now.”

Leito stepped even closer, running a finger down one of the straps of Damien’s backpack. “So it is. Christmas morning and Santa sneaks in with his bag on his back. These people must be pretty important.”

Damien’s voice grew husky as he reached out, setting his hands on Leito’s hips, his thumbs brushing idly over the waistband of his low-slung sleep pants as he met the dark gaze staring back at him. “The most important.”

“And did you bring presents?” Leito’s hands came to rest on his chest, teasing along the edge of the straps.

“Of course.”

Leito paused, hesitant in a way Damien had never seen before, “And what if the present I want can’t be unwrapped?”

Damien swallowed hard, his grip tightening on Leito’s hips as he worked up the nerve to spill his feelings, trusting his friend to have his back no matter what, “I don’t know, I seem to be pretty wrapped up at the moment.”

Leito’s eyes widened before his gaze dropped to Damien’s lips briefly, “Maybe we should do something about that?”

Instead of answering verbally, Damien leaned forward slightly, giving Leito time to back away just in case. Much to his relief, Leito met him in the middle, their lips barely brushing each other once, twice. 

Stepping back, Leito eased the backpack off Damien’s shoulders, tossing it onto their couch before taking his hand and leading him back to his bedroom, closing the door behind them. A small strand of twinkling fairy lights was strung along the top of the wall over his bed, casting the room in a warm glow and giving the two men enough light to see each other as they fell into another kiss, soft and lingering, as calloused hands explored each other.

Clothes fell away piece by piece, mouths and hands exploring the curves and dips and hard planes, the scars and tattoos that each of their bodies carried. As they fell into bed, kissing hungrily, biting and licking at each other’s mouths, hands wrapped around straining cocks, they rocked against each other, gasping and moaning, edging each other closer and closer until they both finally came, spilling between their bodies as they muffled their voices against each other’s shoulders. 

A discarded shirt was grabbed to clean themselves up with before curling up under the blankets, laying on their sides as they marveled at the ability to touch and kiss as they desired.

Tracing Leito’s lips, Damien smiled. “Merry Christmas, Leito.”

Leito dipped his head, stealing another kiss, “Merry Christmas, Damien.”

~~

A happy squeal woke them both before a body pounced on them, pinning them to the bed.

“Merry Christmas, brothers!” Lola placed a smacking kiss on both their foreheads. “Best Christmas ever! Now get up, I want _my_ presents since you two apparently already got yours.” Snickering she scampered out of the room.

Damien raised an eyebrow, “Brother, huh?”

Leito grinned, leaning over him, “Well, definitely not _mine_.”

Pulling Leito down for a kiss, Lola’s voice yelling at them to hurry up, Damien smiled happily. “I like the sound of that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? Curious about what other crazy ideas I've had? Check out my [plot bunny page](https://jujubunnies.freeforums.net/). You can comment on existing ideas or leave your own requests.
> 
> I'm also back on [LiveJournal](https://jujukittychick.livejournal.com/) now, so you can send me PMs or see the random things I'm working on as I use it to post ideas and stuff


End file.
